


Dayspring

by LadyFerrum



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Ignat, Ignatul, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Animal Sacrifice, One Shot, Pagan Holidays, St. Ignatius's Day, Too late for Ignatul but right on time for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFerrum/pseuds/LadyFerrum
Summary: The longest night of the year is approaching and a couple make preparations together for the first time as husband and wife.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Dayspring

Vlad was very well aware of the gentle caresses and the soft calls of his name. Despite this, he kept himself still as the touches continued, his eyes staying shut to mask slumber.

A faint brush of lips against his changed that.

He opened his eyes slowly to take in the vision before him—his wife was hovering above him, smiling softly with hands running over his jawline, skin bearing marks of their last passion. 

_His wife._

The thought of being a husband was still a little strange to Vlad, unimaginable to say the least given he was a vampire married to a human woman. Nevertheless, he was enjoying this new stage of life. Vlad brought his hands up to cup her face, with an impish look crinkling his features.

"What is it, my dearest Lisa?"

"You've been awake this whole time, haven't you?"

"Perhaps…"

His grinning only got wider; it was irresistible not to tease this woman, who was so clever and noble in her ambitions.

He truly loved her.

Lisa groaned in mock exasperation as the vampire below her rumbled with laughter, delivering a playful smack on his broad chest. Vlad rolled his hips against Lisa’s in response, which elicited a gasp from her. "You're awake much earlier than usual, darling, the sun won't rise for another few hours. Must you attend to something or someone?"

Lisa rolled her eyes at his suggestiveness. "The pig is to be slaughtered today in time for _Crăciunul_ and I would very much appreciate your help. Its blood will be yours if you choose to do so."

"Ah... _Ignatul_ has come again," he took his time to contemplate his options by tracing curves with his fingertips, causing Lisa to shudder. “Might there be some time left for us together like this?”

There was a brief flicker of sadness in Lisa’s eyes before she casted them downwards, unable to look her husband directly in the eyes. “This will take most, if not all of the day, so I must start as soon as I can… and I’m also a little sore from last time. Your member’s quite big for me,” her confession left a flush across her cheeks while Vlad appeared perturbed, frowning deeply in concern for her wellbeing.

“I’m sorry, my love, I should've been more careful. It did not cross my mind during the heat of the moment to make sure you were comfortable," he planted a gentle kiss on Lisa's forehead, and burrowed his face into her neck. He felt her head shake as a soft chuckle escaped from her lips.

"No, I should've said something, but I too was caught up. Don't apologize, we'll take it slow next time."

Vlad shifted to peer into Lisa's eyes, who was smiling reassuringly at him. “What if I were to take care of the slaughter and meal preparation instead while you rest? I’ll be done before midday, and we can spend more time together as you please.”

Lisa let out a snort at the proposal, knowing its hidden intentions and finding herself surprised at Vlad’s willingness. “Your offer is generous, but that’s not how this works. It’s true it’ll go much quicker, but there’s more than just slaughtering and preparing a meal: this is a moment of gathering with those you care for.”

She had taken both of Vlad’s hands now in hers, and gripped them tightly. “We do this together as man and wife, and besides-” a mischievous smile stretched across her face. “Isn’t it better to be surrounded with this warmth when facing the oncoming darkness?”

Vlad couldn’t argue with that. “Yes…”

“Well then, let’s get to it!” Lisa arose out from their bed, pulling Vlad along with her as they dressed and made their way to the grounds of the castle.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Dayspring** \- Archaic word for dawn.
> 
>  **Ignatul** \- Romanian for "Ignat's Day". A saint day in Romania with pagan origins. December 20th marks the beginning of Christmas preparations starting with the slaughter of a pig that's been raised through the year. The sacrifice is symbolic of the old year ending and a new year beginning.
> 
>  **Crăciunul** \- Romanian word for Christmas.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
